Addicted To You
'"Addicted To You"' by ''Avicii ''(''ft. Audra Mae who is not credited)'' is featured on ''Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2015 China. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a female who appears to be a gymnast or ballet dancer. She is wearing orange glittery leggings and a peach long sleeved crop top. During the chorus, her color scheme changes and her clothes become purple and red. At the end, she turns into gold dust. Background The background is black and contains flying lit-up dots. They are orange when the dancer's mostly orange and purple and red when the dancer is mostly purple. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All: Raise both of your arms and bring them down while walking to the right. 16.png|All Gold Moves Mashup There are 4 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Bring up both of your hands while kneeling. (Don't You Worry Child) Gold Moves 2 and 4: Bend your knees while leaning your arm inwards. (Hey Boy Hey Girl) DontYouWorryDLCGM13.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 (Don't You Worry Child) HeyBoyHeyGirlGM123.png|Gold Move 2 & 4 (Hey Boy Hey Girl) Mashup Addicted To You has a Mashup with the theme Black Light. It features dark dancers that change color or are always well. This is unlockable only in November. Dancers GM# means that a Gold Move appears at this point of the Mashup. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. * Addicted To You (JD2015) * Idealistic (JD2) * Don't You Worry Child (JD2014) GM1 * Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) GM2 * Idealistic (JD2) * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) * Just Dance (JD2014) * Don't You Worry Child (JD2014)' GM3' * Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) GM4 * Idealistic (JD2) * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) * Just Dance (JD2014) * Addicted To You (JD2015) Community Remix Addicted To You has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *xConiigonz90 Chile *TheFairyDina France *ESTROG3N SH3ELLS USA *GiannisInLove Greece *gomezorante Mexico *CarlosShadow7 Portugal *STek793thuggBL USA *weglaslaun Canada *Tulioakar96 Brazil *XxGenesisMCxX Spain *littlesiha USA *Ferch12 Mexico *Yisus88 USA *VargaKids USA *SludgyRanger20 Taiwan *AaZzlano USA *Pnut_Buttr314 USA *Captionjohn France Appearances in Mashups Addicted To You ''appears in the following Mashup: * 'Addicted To You (Black Light)' Trivia * This is the second song by Avicii in the series, after ''Wake Me Up. ** However, this is the first of his songs to not be a DLC. * This is the first song by Audra Mae in the series. ** Strangely, she is not credited in the track list. * The dancer looks similar to I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) and Flashdance, although they are taller. * Drug and high were not censored. * Sometimes, in the Mashup, the Addicted To You coach disappears in the beginning. * In the URL number 20150115_1722, Addicted To You was removed from the Just Dance Now files. It is unknown why it was removed and it is also unknown when the song will return. * A typo is visible in Ubisoft's announcement of the track's Community Remix. In the announcement image, Avicii's name is misspelled as Aviici. * Idealistic is the only dancer which appears more than two times in the Mashup (she had three appearances). * This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * Because ''Idealistic ''doesn't have pictos at the start of its routine, new pictos were created for the coach's appearance in the Mashup. Gallery Addicted to you..jpg Unknown-20.jpeg|The Thumbnail Addictedtoyou.jpg|Addicted To You AddictedToYouDancerJayDeeProbe.png 07-Addicted To You.png|The Avatar ATY Pictos.png|Pictos addictedtoyou_cover.png addictedtoyoumu_cover.png|Mashup Icon Addicted to you 170724.gif PlaceholderPictogram.png|The Placeholder Pictogram AddictedToYouBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 AddictedToYouBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 11150671_10153159657345845_6569263423708317805_n.jpg Aty.png Videos Avicii - Addicted To You Addicted To You - Avicii Just Dance 2015 Addicted_To_You_-_Mashup_I_Just_Dance_2015 Just_Dance_2015_-_Addicted_To_You_Community_Remix References Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:R&B Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China